cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney's Farm
Whitney's Farm is a sizable but well-defended farm, positioned somewhere near The Lake. Its owner and farmer is Whitney, a female dog-morph, who primarily grows Canine Peppers and raises cattle. Other notable characters currently found on the farm are Kelt, an arrogant male centaur implied to work there as a guard against any wandering monsters, and Marble, a cow-girl who trades her physical strength and milk for shelter, food and the relief from her insistent gnawing to feed her milk to living beings by using the milking machines. The player, at first, must stumble across the farm at random by exploring the Lake. Once they have found it three times, they have memorized its location and so it moves to the Places menu, allowing them to find it automatically. They may explore the farm to encounter and interact with its various denizens, or work there in some fashion for a reward. If they acquire a Breast Milker or Cock Milker, this allows them to sell their breast milk/cum to Whitney for gems; the milk is sold off in the same fashion as her cow milk, while Whitney explains she can "modify" harvested cum and use it to inseminate her milk cows. Whitney will offer to buy and create a Breast Milker if the player talks to her while lactating, but a player will need to retrieve a Cock Milker from the Demon Factory or buy it from Joey at the Bazaar to have it set up here. A Player with high corruption can have the option of corrupting the farm, which unlocks additional scenes and eventually provides a source of income for the player. NPCs *Kelt *Marble *Whitney Items Uncorrupted Farm *Various Canine Peppers Corrupted Farm *Succubi Milk from Vapula or corrupted Amily* *Incubi Draft from corrupted Jojo* *Eggs from Sophie *Herbal Contraceptive* Actions Uncorrupted Farm Corrupted Farm Once the farm has been fully corrupted, the actions available at the farm change significantly: Farm Corruption Requirements: *'Level 12 or Higher' *'Corruption 70 or Higher' *'At Least 2 corrupt followers at their camp' The Farm Corruption "quest" starts the next time the player visits the farm and meets the above requirements. At that point the player will be given an option to start the quest at that point, or not. Choosing "Never" reduces the player's corruption by 5. If "Later" is chosen, this initial dialogue will appear every few visits until the quest is started. Initiating the quest prompts a dialogue between the Player and Whitney, resulting in Whitney essentially being convinced to pay a protection fee and allow the player to send workers to the farm. Which workers can be sent depends upon which Followers, Lovers, and Slaves the player has recruited. After Whitney spend enough time around corrupt influences, the player will be able to speak to her, giving them the options to check her appearance, purchase investments to help with harvesting, or ask about the prosperity of the farm. The "Prosperity" option prompts Whitney to give the player advice about what sort of help is needed at the farm. If she can't complain, she has everything necessary. If she mentions something, there's another recruit that you should be sending to help. Currently, the only effect protection has is that Whitney will complain if asked about it, and production affects your weekly cut. Neither affect the rate of Whitney's corruption, which each follower affects independently of production. Slaves can be used to harvest materials, though most can only harvest after Whitney adjusts to her new life and allows the player to "Invest." Vapula is the only recruit who can harvest before investments are made. Players hoping to avail themselves of all the farm has to offer should be prepared to spend several thousand gems on investments. The first three investments are a Refinery for harvesting transformatives, seed money for growing Herbal Contraceptives, and a tub for your expensively acquired milk slave. Harvested materials stockpile over time under the Farm > Collect menu, capping at a maximum of 5 per item (any extra that would be generated are converted to extra profit, not wasted). The player can also invest in the Breast Milker and Cock Milker if those are not already installed. The following is a list of recruits that can be sent to the farm. Ceraph: Laughs at the idea of doing farmwork, but does offer to "mark" the farm as belonging to the demons, which greatly increases the farm's protection for a week. Holli: Can extend her roots and influence the farm to grow more corrupted vegetation, which increases the rate of Whitney's corruption for 3 weeks. (If it's been a while since she's been sexed, Holli will insist that she needs to be "fertilized" before she can work.) Vapula: Can be sent to work on the farm, eventually allowing the player to gain Succubi Milk via the "Collect" option. Provides a small boost in production and protection, and is tied with Holli as the best corruptive influence. Sophie: Can be sent to the farm in both regular and Bimbo form, allowing the player to harvest colored Eggs. The "Farm Work" option will not appear if Sophie is currently pregnant, though it will still appear if a fertilized egg has been laid but not hatched. Gives an average profit boost, small protection boost, and (if bimbo) a point of corruption per day. Corrupt Jojo: Can be sent to work on the farm, eventually unlocking a harvest of Incubi Draft. Provides an even balance of corruption, profit, and protection. Corrupt Amily: Can be sent to work on the farm, harvesting Succubi Milk. Provides average corruption and profit, and a small amount of protection. (The option will not appear if she is currently pregnant. Additionally, Amily cannot become pregnant while she is at the farm.) Bath Girl: Can be sent to the farm in her "cured" state, or otherwise installed at the farm for a cost. Once installed, she cannot be sent back to camp unless her breasts have had Super Reducto applied at least once. Whitney can "reboob" her from her cured state for a cost. Provides an average profits and a point of protection if cured, or a large profit boost if in her tank form. Latex Goo-Girl: Can be sent to the farm. The text mentions harvesting latex, but this is only reflected in a small profit bonus. Her happiness and obedience don't change her effect on the farm, but she will lose half a point of happiness and gain half a point of obedience each day. Provides a point of corruption, and a small profit bonus. Isabella: Can be sent to work as a farm hand, alleviating some of Whitney's concerns about protection and providing an average boost to profits. Izma: Can be sent to guard the farm, further alleviating Whitney's protection concerns and providing a point of profit. Ember, Helspawn, Pure Jojo, Rathazul, Shouldra, Valeria, Pure Amily, Arian, Helia, Kiha, Marble, Phylla and Kid A can not be sent to the farm. It should be noted that sending a corrupt follower to the farm will not affect a pure follower's aversion to that corrupt follower. i.e. If you send Vapula to the farm, Jojo and Amily will still object to living in your camp. Pure followers can still be recruited even after the farm corruption has begun, assuming the player lowers their corruption. However, Vapula and Holli provide more than half the corruptive influence available, corrupting the farm will take a long time without them. The corruption process can be broken down into phases, each marked by a conversation with Whitney. In Phase One, Whitney has no interest in talking with the player. In Phase Two, Whitney allows the player to make investments in the farm and will offer advice about what is necessary for the farm's prosperity. If Whitney doesn't feel good about prosperity, it takes longer to advance from phase to phase, though it will still happen as long as Whitney is being exposed to corrupted farm workers. After a few days in Phase Two, Whitney tells the player that they were right and that she likes her new life. The options remain the same, so this could be thought of as Phase 2.5. After a few more days, Whitney will ask the player to never leave and admits to calling the player "Master" or "Mistress" under her breath and being thrilled by it. Phase Three offers the option to change Whitney, and then to make her a dom or a sub. Changing Whitney removes her from the farm until the next morning, delaying the dom/sub decision. She returns having swapped her fur for sandy colored skin. She also takes human feet and a human face, though she keeps her dog ears, her tail, pointed teeth, and a dog-like tongue. In Phase Three, Whitney will ask if the player is there for business or pleasure. Choosing "Pleasure" leads to sexy times. New investments are also unlocked in Phase Three, with their own options in Whitney's menu. Branding can be unlocked by both dom and sub Whitney. Massage is only available if Whitney is submissive. It takes approximately eight days for Whitney to prepare the massage room. After receiving a massage, if the player has high lust they can request a happy ending. Branding Branding is not done in the conventional sense, but via magical tattooing gear that Whitney acquires (approximately two days after you ask for it.) She offers you a chance to test it out, giving you the option to "brand" her in one of several areas: Collarbone, Shoulders, Lower Back, or Butt. You may then choose one of several tattoos (see below). After being branded, she tells you that each additional brand will cost 50 gems. Branding for other recruits is found in Whitney's menu. Branding is available for slaves the player has stationed at the farm, but not for lovers or followers. Slaves can be branded in the same four areas as Whitney, though with some differing options as to the tattoos. *'All Slaves': Tribal, Heart, Property Of *'Whitney': No. 1 Bitch *'Amily': Breeding Bitch, Cock Here (only if PC has penis) *'Jojo' : Sissy Slut, Cock Here (Only if PC has penis), Mommy's Boy (only if PC has vag) *'Sophie': Swallow, Breeding Bitch; Bimbo only: Wide Load, Cock Goes Here *'Vapula': Cum Addict, Buttlsut *'Bath Girl': Bath Toy, Mega Milk, Cock Cozy, Butterfly (non-boobed state only) *'Kelly': No. 1 Filly, Horseshoe Latex Goo-Girl has no branding options. Brands are added to the character's Appearance page. You may not brand the same area twice. You may repeat the same brand in multiple areas (provided it's not an area-specific brand.) Kelly's Horseshoe tattoo is in the button six space, but this tester has yet to discover a tattoo that goes on button five. Category:Location Category:CoC Orig